Kaizoku Halfbody
The is a biotic A-Side Halfbody of Kamen Rider Build. Accessed through the Kaizoku Fullbottle, its Best Match is the Densha Halfbody. In any form using the Kaizoku Fullbottle, Build wields the Kaizoku Hassyar. Design * - The azure head armor. When hit by an attack, it will undulate and sway (like a wave in the sea), absorbing and spreading the impact to reduce damage. * - The eyepiece. It identifies enemy attacks with excellent reaction speed, enabling quick evasion and counterattacks. A sonar function is installed to allow Build to find treasures hidden under the sea. * - Navigation support units installed within the the Left Eye Kaizoku. It identifies Build's position, the route to a certain destination and radar information. It also has a built-in function that temporarily strengthens the semicircular canal within the ears, preventing seasickness. * - A data collection device located on the forehead area. It not only collects combat data, but also performs emergency repairs on the body when necessary. Additionally, it can project any information holographically. * - The azure chest armor. It is a vibration armor that when struck, it's surface will undulate and sway, absorbing and spreading the impact to reduce damage. * - The shoulder. It is a ship bow-like unit that protects the shoulder. It contains six guns, can fire robust spheres (cannonballs) and shoot out a wired harpoon. * - The multifunctional cloak. It converts wind power into propulsion force, enabling aerial actions such as gliding, turning and accelerating. It has a built-in shape change function, allowing it to be used as a cast net to catch underwater enemies or a protective sheet. * - The right arm. It excels in continuous attacks mixed with feints, and can punch hard enough to break an opponent's defense. * - The right hand. It is good at handling weapons, and can attack enemies with a continuous attack that combines firing and slashing from the Kaizoku Hassyar. * - The shock-resistant bodysuit. Along with protecting the wearer’s body, there is a limiter installed that can be released to bring out full physical ability. * - The left leg. It excels in continuous attacks mixed with feints, and can kick hard enough to break an opponent's defense. * - The left foot. It has excellent balance control, allowing the user to stand stably on shaky substances, such as ropes or ships. It can also run on the sea by using a water-based device located on the sole. Matches *Kamen Rider Build **'KaizokuRessya' (Build Episodes 12-13, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders, Build 15, 19) **KaizokuGatling (Build Episode 16) **KaizokuTank **KaizokuDiamond **KaizokuComic **KaizokuRocket **KaizokuSyoubousya **KaizokuSoujiki **KaizokuLock **KaizokuLight **KaizokuRobot **KaizokuSmapho **KaizokuHelicopter **KaizokuTelevi **KaizokuUFO **KaizokuJet **KaizokuSenpuki **KaizokuMagnet **KaizokuBike **KaizokuCamera (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **KaizokuPyramid (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) KRBu-Buildkaizokuressya.png|KaizokuRessya Form KRBu-Buildkaizokugatling.png|KaizokuGatling Form KaizokuTank.jpg|KaizokuTank Form KaizokuDiamond.jpg|KaizokuDiamond Form KaizokuComic.jpg|KaizokuComic Form KaizokuRocket.jpg|KaizokuRocket Form KaizokuShoubousha.jpg|KaizokuSyoubousya Form KaizokuSoujiki.jpg|KaizokuSoujiki Form KaizokuLock.jpg|KaizokuLock Form KaizokuLight.jpg|KaizokuLight Form KaizokuRobot Form.png|KaizokuRobot Form KaizokuSmapho Form.png|KaizokuSmapho Form KaizokuHelicopter.jpg|KaizokuHelicopter Form KaizokuTelevi Form.png|KaizokuTelevi Form KaizokuUFO.jpg|KaizokuUFO Form KaizokuJet.jpg|KaizokuJet Form KaizokuSenpuki.jpg|KaizokuSenpuki Form KaizokuMagnet.png|KaizokuMagnet Form KaizokuBike.jpg|KaizokuBike Form Build KaizokuCamera.png|KaizokuCamera Form Build KaizokuPyramid.png|KaizokuPyramid Form Fullbottle Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 12: Theory of Conspiracy **Episode 13: Who Takes Off The Veil? ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 39: The Unstoppable Genius **Episode 47: Zero Degree Flames Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Build) Category:Halfbodies